The development and social impact of mobile devices have led to the development of applications for mobiles in the business environment, such as those which make business transactions.
Some mobile devices include software applications which allow capturing QR codes, or quick response codes. The application captures the code, decodes it and transmits the decoded information to a remote server as a request for information about materials for example, such as a purchase order, etc. Such operations are merely an exchange of information and do not include any type of business transaction operation.
PayPal™ is a text only one-way payment system that can be installed in mobile devices. The system works such that information about the payer and the amount to be paid is sent from the mobile device to a server. An operator calls the user of the mobile device after this information is sent so that the user can authorize the transaction.
Obopay™ is a mobile device application the use of which allows a transaction from an Obopay™ account to a business. The use depends on the proprietary software installed in the device, with the drawback that not all devices are prepared to run Obopay™ software.
Other forms of payment using mobile devices comprise the use of barcodes, communication with the merchant by means of wireless technology, such as Bluetooth or infrared, etc. The main drawback is the required use of additional hardware and software both in the client and in the merchant.
However, there are no applications which allow the exchange of funds in a fast and comfortable manner for the user and assure 100% security in said operations and transactions. In addition, the disclosure of this invention allows, in addition to performing transactions, identifying and signing operations in alternative channels that prevent the typical attacks using the means that have been widespread up until now.